bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid:Info
Overview Raid is a special mode of Brave Frontier that allows you to team up with up to 3 other players to complete missions given to you by Elise. The mode is played in real time, so players must work quickly to defeat the bosses! Raid Class Raid Class determines your rank as a Demon Slayer in Raid. A higher RC (Raid Class) means access to higher level missions, which increase in difficulty, but also in the value of the rewards obtained. Completion of all normal missions for an RC unlocks the final mission which, upon completion, unlocks the next level of RC missions and a promotion to the next RC. Rooms Creating a Room Rooms can be made by anyone, but access can be limited by the room master. Certain restrictions that can be made are: *'Playing Style' - Only players who are playing a certain way are allowed access. If you choose a style that suits you, your mission might go more smoothly! *'Target' - You can select what monster you would like to challenge when you open a Room. Members after the same Target will join your cause! You can search for a Room with the same Target as yours. *'RC' - You can select the lowest Raid Class required for other members to join the Room. You can't select a class higher than yours, but you can select lower classes. Help out your fellow Summoners and quest on! *'Password' - You can set a 4 digit password. Once a password has been set, it will be required in order to join the Room. *'Auto-join' - Players can automatically join your room. If you want to prevent other Summoners from entering the Room automatically, set this option to Off. This setting will reflect during searches. Hosts (or masters) are also allowed to set a comment, visible to other Summoners searching for a room. Searching for a Room Summoners can opt to search for a room instead! Limitations for searching for a room are the same as the limitations for creating a room, with the option to auto-join any available room that allows it. There is also the option to join a room that a friend is in. Missions Summoners can choose to play a mission alone, or join forces with other summoners! Entering a mission uses one Raid heart. A Raid heart can be replenished for 1 gem. Lives Lives are denoted by a number next to a heart at the upper left-hand corner of the screen when in a mission. When a summoners' squad is wiped out, one life is lost. Losing all three lives means that summoner can no longer participate in the mission unless they restore one of their lives for one gem. Harvesting There are multiple points on a map where a summoner can harvest items. Resting At the base camp, summoners can allow their squad to rest. Resting replenishes a certain amount of HP. Success Missions can only be completed by fulfilling the requirements for completion of that mission. Failure Each mission has a 30 minute time limit which starts counting down immediately after the host starts the mission. If the mission is not completed before the time limit is up or if all summoners lose all their lives, everyone fails the mission. Giving up a mission also counts as failing the mission. Failure of a mission forfeits any items that the boss might have dropped. Rewards Completion of a mission Rewards for completion of a mission include: *Zel *Karma *Honor Points *Random drops from the boss of the mission *Raid Medals Promotion to Raid Class 2 *3 Gems *1 Sphere Frog Promotion to Raid Class 3 *5 Gems *1 Sphere Frog